


a bit too insane

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, please don't read if you think you might be triggered by this; your mental health is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hated how they called it "committing suicide" like it was some sort of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit too insane

**Author's Note:**

> "The angry boy, a bit too insane
> 
> Icing over a secret pain
> 
> You know you don't belong."

 

He hated how people called it "committing suicide" like it was some sort of crime. As a son of Hades, he'd seen all sorts of deaths—and while the end result may've been the same, the reasons behind it definitely weren't.

And to those who called it a "permanent solution to a temporary problem"? Well, fuck them. Just fuck them. Obviously, _they'd_ never been hated for things out of their control.

He was a son of Hades?

"What a creep," they'd said.

And _gay_ , too?

"A freak of nature!"

(Okay, so maybe they've never said those things to his face, not in those exact words. But he knows they're thinking it, sees it in their sideways glances, their whispers behind cupped hands.)

And he's done with it. So, so done with it.

He debates just using the Lethe to wipe his memories—it's accessible, and no one will question it if he disappears into his father's domain to "take care of some business," or at least not for a while. Both are points in its favor, but eventually, he decides against it. With his luck, his friends would find some way to "save" him, and then he'd be right back at square one.

But if he kills himself? The Doors of Death have been closed for good, and Hades himself can't bring back the dead. So, really, the hardest part is determining the location, and from there, the method.

Cabin 13 is the obvious answer, but no, he can't do it there. What if _Hazel_ is the one to find him? Hazel is probably the only one he'll miss when he's dead, and in return, she'll probably be the only one who will miss him. He can't do that to her, can't fuck her up even from beyond the grave.

But another location comes to him, and with it, a method: the Empire State Building, the 600th floor.

It's perfect. The final metaphorical flipped bird to a place that has made him into the outcast he is, the reject, the fuck-up.

Really, all that's left to do is jump.


End file.
